


Everything Has Changed

by leeanndarling



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape, aggresive!Harry, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeanndarling/pseuds/leeanndarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things hadn’t always been like this. Things used to be just fine. They were happy. The relationship was still new.</p><p>But now, with Louis cowering in the bed, he thinks that maybe things aren’t so good anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This actually took a while to write because I just can't picture Harry being aggressive. He's just too sweet.  
> I hope you like it.

Things hadn’t always been like this. Things used to be just fine. They were happy. The relationship was still new.

But now, with Louis cowering in the bed, he thinks that maybe things aren’t so good anymore. He could hear Harry walking down the hall. He tries to pretend to be asleep, but he’s shaking too much. He hopes that Harry isn’t in a bad mood.

The door slams open and a quiet _“shit”_ makes its way from Harry’s mouth. He toes off his shoes and crawls into bed beside Louis. Louis shifts a bit to make room. Harry pulls him close and wraps his arms around Louis’s waist.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Harry whispers.

“You didn’t,” Louis shrugs. “I was already awake.” He turns to face Harry. “How was your day, babe?”

This time, Harry shrugs. “It was okay, I guess. I just wish you would’ve been there.”

Louis sighs with relief because tonight is going to be okay. Harry’s not mad and that makes him feel better. Safer, even.

“I’m sorry, love,” Louis says. “I wish I could’ve been there, too.”

Harry pecks Louis on the lips. “I love you, Louis.” It’s a lie, Louis thinks, but he still smiles.

“I love you, too, Harry.”

The next day, Louis doesn’t wake Harry up in time.

“I wanted to be woken up early so I could stop for breakfast since you never seem to cook any!” Harry spits. “Now I’m going to have to go to class hungry. Thanks!” His voice is dripping with sarcasm.

“I’m s-sorry,” Louis stutters, eyes wide. “It’s just that you didn’t remind me last night and-“

“I shouldn’t have to remind you,” Harry says coldly. “You should remember those things.”

He shoves Louis into the wall so hard, his breath gets knocked out of him. He falls to the ground and doubles over.

“Get up,” Harry demands. He pushes Louis with his foot. “I said get up!”

Louis tries, he really does, but then Harry’s foot is pressed into his stomach and the tears are building up in his eyes.

Harry doesn’t come home that night.

He shows up the next morning with breakfast. Louis is sitting in the kitchen, kettle on and waiting. Harry smiles at him and he can’t help but smile back.

“Hey,” Louis says quietly.

“Hey,” Harry replies. “Sorry about not coming home last night. Had a bit too much to drink and crashed at a friend’s.”

Louis’s shocked because Harry rarely apologizes for those things anymore. He doesn’t let it show. He only nods and replies with a curt, “It’s fine.”

Harry walks over to where Louis is sitting on the counter. Louis flinches visibly and Harry frowns. He steps in between Louis’s legs and grabs his face.

“I love you, okay?” he says.

Louis nods. “I love you, too.”

They stay in bed all day, watching crap telly and kissing softly. It’s a good day, Louis thinks, and he really likes good days.

Louis is woken up with a hard shove that sends him off the bed. He instantly bites his lip because, _shit,_ today is going to be another bad day.

“Go make me breakfast,” Harry grumbles, face against the pillow.

Silently, Louis stands. He fights tears as he walks to the kitchen.

Days like this happened sometimes, though they were getting more frequent. More often than not now, Harry would wake up or come home in a bad mood. Louis didn’t like those days. Harry was harsh on those days, yelling and screaming. Other days, he would be just fine. He’d apologize for the way he was acting before and things would almost be normal again.

Until the next time something pissed Harry off.

“Jesus, Louis, can’t you cook any faster?” Harry asks when he comes into the kitchen.

Louis bites his lip. “I’ve only been cooking for ten minutes, Harry.”

Harry shoves by Louis. “That’s cause you wouldn’t get your lazy ass out of bed sooner.” He plops down at the table and waits.

Louis wants to argue, wants to tell Harry to cook his own damn breakfast, but all he manages is a small “Sorry.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Just finish cooking so today can get started.”

Louis shivers. He doesn’t want to think about what’s going to happen today.

“I was thinking maybe we could spend today together at home,” Louis suggests quietly while they’re eating.

“Yeah right,” Harry snorts.

“It’s just… You’re never home anymore, Harry.”

“I’ve got other friends besides you, Louis,” Harry snaps. “It doesn’t matter if you’re my boyfriend or not, my world doesn’t revolve around you.”

“I know-“

A glass cup flies by Louis’s head and shatters on the wall behind him. His eyes are wide when he looks at the mess on the floor. He glances back at Harry, who has stood up and walked over to him. Harry yanks him out of his chair. Harry’s hand collides with Louis’s cheek with a sickening slap.

“I’m going out today,” Harry says calmly. “And when I get back, the house will be clean. Got it?”

All Louis can do is nod pathetically. He stays curled in on himself until Harry leaves and that’s when the tears start. He stands up to find the broom to sweep up the broken glass. He’s crying so hard that he doesn’t hear the door open. He jumps when he feels arms wrap around his waist.

“Shh, Lou, calm down,” Liam says soothingly. “What happened?”

Louis can’t explain. He just sobs into Liam’s shirt until Liam carries him to the couch and pulls him close. He grabs Louis’s chin and tilts his head up to examine his face. There’s a bright red handprint and the beginning of a bruise on his cheekbone.

“Lou, you can’t let Harry keep doing this to you.”

“It’s not all the time,” Louis defends weakly. “Only sometimes when I piss him off.”

“And what did you do that supposedly pissed him off this morning?” Liam asks.

Louis looks at his hands. “I asked if he could stay home today.”

Liam groans. “Lou, that’s not worth getting slapped for. And he threw another glass at you? This isn’t healthy, Louis, and you need to get away.”

“I can’t leave!” Louis protests. “I love him. I’m not leaving. He’s just… Not himself right now, but he will be soon. I’ve almost got him convinced to go to the doctor and-“

“You know as well as I do that he is not going to go to a doctor.”

“I told him he would if he loved me,” Louis says softly.

“And what was his response?”

Louis avoids Liam’s eyes. “He laughed and said he didn’t have to prove that he loved me.”

“Exactly, Lou. You need to get away.”

“Harry needs me now more than ever.” Louis sighs and stands up. “I don’t know what he’s going through, but he needs me. I’m not going to leave him. I don’t think I could.”

“Because he wouldn’t let you?”

Louis glares at Liam. “No,” he spits. “Because I don’t want to!”

Louis hurries Liam out of the flat so he can finish cleaning before Harry gets home. He’s just putting away the last dish when the door opens.

“Lou?” Harry calls out. Louis can’t decide if he’s happy or mad.

“In the kitchen,” Louis replies. Harry leans against the doorway and eyes his boyfriend. “What?”

“Nothing,” Harry shakes his head. “Putting things off till the last minute, huh?”

“What? No, it just took a bit,” Louis sputters. Harry laughs harshly.

“What, did you have another guy over?” he muses. “Because I’m pretty sure the kitchen wasn’t dirty enough to take that long to clean.”

“Liam came over to talk,” Louis admits. “He wasn’t over long.”

Harry straightens up. “Oh yeah? And what did you two talk about, Louis?”

“Nothing important.” Louis shrugs.

“Nothing important my ass,” Harry growls and grabs Louis’s arm. He drags them down the hall to their bedroom.

“Harry, stop!” Louis tries to pull away, but Harry is too strong. Harry throws him down onto the bed.

“Don’t you know that you’re mine?” Harry asks. There’s something in his voice that Louis can’t place. “You belong to _me.”_

“Harry, please,” Louis begs.

Harry doesn’t listen. He pins Louis’s wrists above his head with one hand and moves the other to undo Louis’s pants. Louis keeps begging for Harry to stop, for him to just go to sleep, but he doesn’t listen. Louis’s words are turned into a pathetic whimper when Harry bites down on his neck. He gives up on trying to fight, lifting his hips when Harry starts to pull his pants down, keeping his hands above his head even when Harry lets go. He knows it’ll just be easier if he doesn’t fight. He can’t fight the tears, though, as they fall down his face.

“Just a quickie before bed, yeah?” Harry asks. “Just like old times.”

Except it isn’t like old times, _it isn’t,_ because Harry isn’t like he used to be. He’s harsh and demanding and everything he shouldn’t be. Louis doesn’t answer. He just stays still as Harry roughly opens him up using spit as lube. It hurts so much, but Louis remains silent.

Harry didn’t notice the tears falling down Louis’s face as he fucked into him relentlessly. He didn’t realize that Louis wasn’t even hard until almost halfway through. He didn’t pay attention when Louis rolled over and curled himself into a ball, sobs wracking his body afterwards. Louis cries himself to sleep.

Harry is still sleeping when Louis wakes up. He sighs. Liam was right. Louis needed to leave, but he didn’t know if he could or not. Harry was his boyfriend, his life, his everything, but the Harry that lay next to him isn’t _his_ Harry. That’s not the Harry he fell in love with so many years ago. That’s not the Harry he moved in with.

He thought back to when Harry first started changing. The first time he hit Louis, he looked so shocked and ran. He ran and didn’t come back for hours. Louis was left crying on the couch until Harry got home and apologized for ten minutes straight. Louis forgave him.

The second time Harry hit him, there was no running, barely an apology.

The third, fourth, fifth time that Harry hit him, Louis realized that this was part of their lives now. He would show up to work with a black eye or busted lip and make excuses to an overprotective Liam.

He should’ve listened to Liam, he thinks as he stares at his reflection in the mirror. The bruise on his cheek from yesterday is a mixture of bright red and purple. He lifts up his hair a little to stare at the scar he got from when Harry pushed him and he hit his head on the counter. Tears fill his eyes. He thinks about every bruise Harry has ever given him and he can see them all in that moment. He wants to punch the mirror, but that wouldn’t do anybody any good. Harry would just make him clean it up.

Louis shakes his head. No, he thinks. Harry wouldn’t make him clean it up because Louis was leaving.

He grabs a duffel bag from the closet. He starts with the shirts in his closet, rolling them up and shoving them in the bag. He finds the shirt that Harry’s just as much as it is his and leaves it. He doesn’t want it anymore.

He moves on to the dresser, opening it slowly so it doesn’t creak. He takes his pants out, one by one, slowly putting them in the bag. He walks around the room, grabbing things here and there, putting them into a different bag. He stops in his tracks when the bed shifts.

“Lou?” Harry asks groggily. “What’re you doing?”

Louis wants to lie, to tell him to go back to sleep because he’s dreaming, but he doesn’t. “I’m leaving, Harry.”

Harry shoots up and for a moment, Louis worries for his safety. But then he sees the worry on Harry’s face, the tears in his eyes.

“You’re… You’re what?” he says.

“I’m leaving,” Louis repeats. “I’m sorry, Harry, but you should’ve seen this coming eventually.”

“Louis, please,” Harry begs and Louis wants to laugh because Harry didn’t listen to his pleas last night. “Don’t… Don’t go. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.”

“Harry, I can’t stay,” Louis argues. “You’ve changed. You’ve changed so much and it scares me. This-“ he gestures to the bruise on his cheekbone, “-used to not happen, but it does now and I can’t stay. You refuse to go to a doctor, you say you’re fine, and then you just freak out.”

“I’m sorry-“

But Louis interrupts because the dam has broken and Louis can’t stop talking. “You never listen to me, Harry, you never fucking listen to me anymore. I asked if you could stay home yesterday and you hit me. You hit me! I just can’t stay here, Harry. It’s not safe for me anymore. I thought I could handle it for a while, but after last night…” He trails off, breath caught in his throat.

“Louis, baby, I’m so sorry,” Harry says. “I’m so fucking sorry. I don’t know what came over me last night. I really don’t. “

Louis wants to scream. “You never know, Harry, and I’m expected to just deal with it while you scream at me, while you hit me, while you fucking _rape_ me!” Harry’s face falls. “That’s right, Harry, rape. I didn’t want it last night. I begged you to stop, but you wouldn’t! You just kept going and didn’t even pay attention to me. I just want things to go back to how they used to be.

And it’s like Louis’s words trigger something in Harry because suddenly, he’s doubled over on the bed, loud sobs echoing in the small room. He’s scratching at his arms, blunt nails leaving red marks. It’s a habit he picked up a while back, but Louis hasn’t seen him do that in a long time. Harry looks so upset, so broken, on the bed and Louis can’t help himself. He crawls onto the bed beside Harry and pulls him close.

“Shh,” Louis whispers. “Shh, baby, calm down. Breathe, for me Harry.”

Harry takes a deep breath, chokes on it, and sobs loudly. “I’m s-s-sorry, Louis,” he cries. “I hate myself. I hate myself for hurting you.”

Louis tears up at that. Harry shouldn’t hate himself. Harry should hate Louis for leaving.

“I’ll get help,” Harry says after he’s calmed down. “I’ll go to a doctor, therapist, whatever you want. Just please… Don’t leave me.”

Louis searches Harry’s eyes for any hint that he’s lying, but finds nothing. “Promise me you’ll follow through on the help,” he says. “We can go today, but you have to go to every appointment or take whatever medicine they give you, Harry.”

“I’ll do whatever I have to as long as it means keeping you,” Harry promises.

“Okay,” Louis breathes. “I’m not going anywhere, then.”

And yeah, Louis knows it’ll take a while for things to get back to normal, but Harry is looking at him with wide, innocent eyes. It’s the Harry he fell in love with in the beginning. It’s a step in the right direction and he wouldn’t wish for anything else.


	2. I Won't Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting better... Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh, I'm so sorry about this taking forever! I haven't had internet for a while, and I won't for a while.  
> This needs a trigger warning for mentions of self-harm... And there's some (attempted) smut in it.  
> Enjoy :)

“So things are okay?” Liam asks around a mouthful of food.

Louis nods because, yes, things are finally okay again. “He’s been taking his medicine and going to all his therapy appointments.”

“What exactly was wrong with him again?”

“They mentioned something about him being bi polar and something else,” Louis shrugs. “I don’t really remember. I’m just happy I have my Hazza back.”

And it’s true. It’s been almost two months since Harry’s first appointment and he’s only raised his voice at Louis three times. He’s come close to hitting Louis once, but stopped himself. He’s getting better at controlling his actions and calming himself down.

They still have their bad days where Louis gets scared, but he knows it’ll take some time before things are perfect again. He does his best to stay calm when Harry has his bad days, but sometimes he can’t help but to tear up.

When he gets home, he can smell lasagna coming from the kitchen. He walks in and smiles because he’s still not used to Harry doing things for him. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Hey babe,” Harry says. “How was work?

“Well, Liam was being Liam, but it was fine,” Louis replies. Harry tenses. “Haz?”

“It’s nothing,” Harry says sharply.

Louis takes a step back. “Harry, love, calm down. It’s just Liam. You don’t have to worry about anything like that. He’s just worried about me, okay?”

“But he shouldn’t have to be worried about you, that’s the problem.” Harry sighs sadly. “I shouldn’t have put you through any of that, Louis.”

“It’s okay, Harry, I promise,” Louis says cautiously. “You’re getting better, remember?”

“You should hate me.”

Louis tilts Harry’s chin up. “Look at me, Harry.” He stops until Harry does. “I will never,  _ever,_ hate you, okay? I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you. I will never stop loving you.”

Harry has tears in his eyes. “I love you, Louis. So much.”

“I love you, too, Harry. Always.”

They cuddle together on the bed when they finish their dinner. Things are back to how they used to be. Slow and sweet instead rough and demanding.

Louis can tell it’s going to be a bad day as soon as he wakes up.

Harry is already awake, walking around the room griping about the laundry not being done.

“Babe, you don’t have to be at work for a few hours,” Louis says sleepily. “We have time to wash clothes for you.”

“Well maybe if you would do the bloody laundry once in a while, we wouldn’t have to wash things last minute,” Harry snaps. “It’d be nice to have some help!”

Louis sighs. “Harry, calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!”

Louis ducks to avoid being hit with some object Harry picked up off the dresser.

“I’m going out.” Louis tries to remain calm even though his heart is racing.

Harry frowns. “Why?”

“Because you need to calm down.” Louis pulls on jeans and the nearest jumper. “I’m going to Liam’s, okay? Call me if you need me.” Louis is halfway out the door before he turns around. “And don’t forget to take your medicine.”

Harry’s left alone and all he wants to do is cry. He screams and throws a candle at the wall in frustration.

“I always fuck things up,” he mutters. “Can’t ever do anything right.”

He goes to the bathroom to take his pills because he doesn’t want to disappoint Louis any more than he already has.

Louis’s eyes are watering when he gets to Liam’s house. He can’t tell if it’s from the wind or from frustration. Harry had been doing so well!

When Liam opens the door, his smile fades. “Lou, what’s wrong?” he asks. He grabs Louis’s face to inspect it for bruises.

“Stop that,” Louis says, swatting Liam’s hands away. “It’s just a bad day. I don’t want to be there right now.”

“So he didn’t hit you?”

Louis glares. “No. He hasn’t hit me in two months, thank you. He’s been doing so well. I don’t know what happened today.”

His phone goes off.

**_‘Sorry for the way I acted this morning. I’ll see you after work, okay? I love you, Louis.’_ **

He responds with a quick  _‘I love you, too’_ and puts his phone back in his pocket. He looks up at Liam. “Can I just stay here for a bit?”

“Of course,” Liam replies. “What do you want to do?”

“Maybe a movie?”

Louis gets comfortable on the couch while Liam makes them popcorn and tea. He tries to push Harry out of his mind, but it won’t work, it just  _won’t work_ because Louis just can’t help but worry that Harry isn’t getting better.

“What’s on your mind, Lou?”

Liam’s voice makes Louis jump a bit. He shrugs.

“Tell me,” Liam encourages. “It’s not good to keep it bottled up.”

“What if he doesn’t get better?” Louis whispers. “What if one day he just wakes up and goes back to his old ways for good?” He bites his lip. “I can’t lose him, Liam. I just can’t.”

Liam pulls Louis close to him. “Lou, you said yourself that he’s getting better,” he says. “It’s going to take time.”

“It’s been two months, though,” Louis cries. “How much longer will it take?”

“Not much,” Liam assures. “You said he hasn’t hit you and that right there is progress. Maybe you should stay with me for a while until things are back to normal.”

Louis shakes his head. “I can’t do that. I can’t leave because he might think I’m giving up on him, but I’m not. I’m not going to give up on him.”

They’re both silent.

“He made me dinner last night,” Louis says softly. “And he cried because he was upset about the way he was treating me for a while. He kept saying he was sorry.”

“And did you believe that he was?” Liam asks.

“Yeah,” Louis nods. “Ever since he got on his medicine, he’s been better. I showed him pictures of the bruises that he used to give me and he broke down in tears. It’s like he was a completely different person two months ago.”

“I guess he needs you more than any of us ever thought.”

They’re interrupted when Louis’s phone goes off.  _Hazza <3 _flashes across the screen.

“Hello?”

“Louis?” Harry sniffs.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Louis asks. “Why are you not at work? Are you crying?”

Harry chokes back a sob and sniffs again. “I c-called in. Where are you?”

“I’m at Liam’s. Harry, what’s wrong?” Louis stands up and starts pacing. Liam is staring at him with a worried look.

“Can you come h-home?”

“Of course.” Louis slips his shoes on. “I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay babe?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Harry. See you in a bit.”

Louis hangs up the phone and walks towards the door.

Liam stops him. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Louis says. “Harry just called and he was crying. He said he called in to work, but he didn’t say what was wrong. I have to go home.”

“You don’t think he…” Liam trails off.

Louis sighs. “I hope not.”

Louis breaks at least three traffic laws and makes the ten minute drive home in five minutes. He skips the lift and goes straight to the stairs, taking them two at a time till he reaches the third floor.

“Harry?” he calls out when he enters. “Harry? Babe, where are you?”

He follows the sniffles down the hall to their bedroom. When he opens the door, his heart breaks.

Harry is sitting on the bed, head in his hands. There’s blood dripping down his arms and onto the sheets. Sobs are wracking his body to the point where he’s fighting for breath. Louis’s eyes immediately tear up.

“Harry,” he whispers. Harry’s head snaps up and his face crumbles. “Harry, what happened?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry sobs. “I was mad at myself for the way I acted this morning and I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry, Louis, I’m so sorry.”

Louis crosses the room and climbs on the bed. He pulls Harry into his arms. “Shh, babe, calm down,” he murmurs. “Breathe for me, Hazza, breathe.”

Harry chokes on his own breath a little. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh, you have nothing to apologize for,” Louis says. “You’re doing so well with all of this, Harry. You’ve come so far. You’re allowed to relapse. You know that.”

“It’s been almost a year,” Harry hiccups. “I should’ve been over this.” He tries to keep his wrists away from Louis’s shirt.

“You’re going through a lot right now, Harry.”

Louis detangles himself from Harry. He runs to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. He remembers when this was an everyday thing. He’d come home from work to find Harry on the bed or the couch crying, blood running from the cuts on his wrists. Louis wipes the tears from his cheeks and walks back to the bedroom. Harry isn’t crying anymore, but he’s still sniffling.

“This is gonna sting a bit,” Louis warns. He wipes the cuts down with the antibiotics. Harry winces. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Harry shakes his head. “Not your fault.”

“I shouldn’t have left you,” Louis argues. “I knew you weren’t going to have a good day and I still left.”

“Because you were worried about your own safety.”

“That’s not-“

“Don’t bother lying.” Harry looks down. “I know that’s why you left. I lost my temper and threw something at you. So you left because you didn’t want me to hit you. I’m not stupid, you know.”

“Harry…”

“It’s fine, Louis.” Harry gives a strained smile. “I understand. I hurt you. That’s not something you’re going to get over soon. I’ve broken your trust.”

“No you haven’t, Harry,” Louis says. “This isn’t your fault, okay? It’s not your fault that you’re bi polar. You couldn’t help acting the way you did. I’m not mad and I don’t love you any less. I promise.”

Harry wipes tears off his cheek. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t say that,” Louis says sternly. “You deserve me and so much more.”

Harry’s eyes are shining. “I love you, Louis. So much.”

Louis leans in and kisses Harry softly. “I love you, too, Harry. I love you, too.”

Harry eventually cries himself to sleep in Louis’s arms and Louis falls asleep not long after. He doesn’t sleep well. He can feel himself tossing and turning, nightmares filling his mind. In the first one, Harry never came into his life. Second one, Harry never got help. The third one was the worst, though. He came home just a few minutes too late. Harry’s lifeless body was on the bed.

“Harry,” Louis mumbles. “Harry, no.”

“Babe,” Harry shakes Louis. “Babe, wake up. It’s just a dream.”

“No!”

Louis sits up quickly, breathing labored. He turns towards Harry and hugs him tightly.

“Shh, Lou, it was just a dream,” Harry murmurs. “It wasn’t real.”

“It wasn’t a dream, it was a nightmare!” Louis cries.

“Wanna tell me what happened?”

Louis curled further into Harry. “I was too late. I came home and you… You were…” Louis breaks off in a sob.

“Oh, baby,” Harry soothes. “I’m here, I’m okay, nothing’s wrong.” He rubs Louis’s back. “I’m alive, okay? We’re okay. We’re good.”

Louis shivers. “It was awful.”

“Just go back to sleep, Lou. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

Louis whimpers and holds onto Harry tighter. “I’m scared to close my eyes.”

Harry frowns. “What can I do, babe?”

“Sing to me?” Louis asks.

Harry nods and begins to sing. “Settle down with me. Cover me up. Cuddle me in…”

Louis falls asleep about halfway through the song. Harry makes sure to keep him close and holds on to him all through the night.

When Louis wakes up sometime later, it’s to Harry rubbing his back. He cranes his neck up and kisses Harry’s jaw.

“Morning,” Harry chuckles. “I would’ve made breakfast, but I promised I’d be here when you woke up.”

Louis smiles. “You’re amazing,” he says softly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Harry replies. “We should both stay home today.”

Louis’s breath catches in his throat a bit before he responds. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

Harry notices. “What is it, Lou?” he asks.

“Nothing, nothing.” Louis shakes his head. “It’s just that last time I asked you if we could spend the day together, you… You hit me.”

This time, Harry’s breath gets caught in his throat. “Lou…”

“Don’t worry about it. That’s the past, yeah? Let’s just focus on now.”

“How can you even stand to be around me?” Harry groans. “How did you not leave a long time ago?”

“Because I love you,” Louis answers. “I wasn’t going to leave.”

“You should’ve, though.”

Louis scoots away from Harry a little. “Do you… Do you want me to leave?” he asks.

“No!” Harry says quickly. “No, God, no! I would never want you to leave, Louis. It’s just… I was so awful to you. I hit you, I hurt you, and, fuck, I even  _raped_ you! How can you stand to look at me?”

“Listen, Harry. Yes, you did all those things, but I knew that it was  _you._  I knew that it wasn’t my Harry doing all that. I knew something was wrong and I didn’t want to leave until I convinced you to go to the doctor for help.”

“But the morning I did finally agree to go, you were leaving,” Harry whispers. “That’s when I realized I really fucked up.”

“I don’t think I could’ve actually left,” Louis admits. “I’m not sure if I would’ve been able to live with myself knowing I left you when you needed me the most. I’m here and until you tell me to leave, I’m staying.”

“Guess you’ll be staying forever then,” Harry smirks. He gently pushes Louis flat on the bed and hovers him. “Because I won’t be asking you to leave.”

He trails kisses from Louis’s jaw down to his neck, nipping softly. Louis moans quietly and his hips buck up.

“Harry,” he breathes, “don’t tease.”

Harry chuckles. “Whatever you say, Louis.”

Harry bites down on Louis’s neck at the same time he crushes their hips together. Louis’s moan is loud this time. Harry continues to roll his hips down. He starts sucking a third mark into Louis’s neck when someone knocks on the door. They both groan.

“I swear to God, whoever that is better have a damn good reason for interrupting us,” Louis mutters. He kisses Harry again before going to answer the door. “Liam? What are you doing here?”

“I was coming to see if you wanted to go out for lunch,” Liam says.

“You couldn’t have called first?” Louis asks. He couldn’t keep the annoyed tone out of his voice.

“I tried,” Liam says. He looks down. “You didn’t answer. I kind of got worried.”

Louis’s face softens a little. “I was a bit busy. Sorry.”

“I can tell.” Liam eyes the marks on Louis’s neck just as Harry walks up.

“Hey, Liam,” Harry says softly. He wraps his arms around Louis’s waist.

“Hey, Harry.” Liam smiles.

“As lovely as this is,” Louis states, “you did kind of interrupt something. And unless you want Harry to take care of the problem in my pants while you’re right there, I suggest you leave.”

Harry barks out a laugh and Liam shudders.

“Alright, alright, I’m leaving. Sheesh.”

As soon as the door shuts, Harry has Louis pinned to it. He starts working on the third mark again while his hands start to undo Louis’s pants.

“Harry,” Louis whines.

Harry drops to his knees. He pulls Louis’s pants and boxers down at the same time and grabs Louis’s erection in his hand. Louis’s knees almost give out and he moans.

“This what you want, babe?” Harry asks teasingly. “You want me to suck you, is that it?” Louis whines again. “Or do you want to fuck my mouth?” Louis shakes his head. “Good. Cause you know I don’t like to be controlled.”

Harry ducks his head down and takes in half of Louis. Louis’s hands wind their way into Harry’s curls. Not pushing, not pulling. Just holding. Harry hollows his cheeks and sucks harshly. Louis’s trying to hold in his moans, but he’s panting loudly.

“Harry- fuck,” he groans.

Harry hums around him and takes him in even farther until he feels him hit the back of his throat. He gags slightly and hums again. Louis is moaning shamelessly now. Harry can tell he’s close by the way his thigh muscles are tensing. He quickens his pace, keeping his cheeks hollow.

“Harry, I’m close,” Louis warns.

Harry leans back. He looks so sexy like this, Louis thinks. Lips pink and swollen, cheeks flushed, pupils dilated. “Come, Louis,” he rasps out.

He takes Louis in again and that’s all it takes for Louis to come down his throat. Harry swallows it all and wipes his chin. Louis’s knees finally give out and he falls to floor beside Harry.

“Give me five minutes and I’m returning the favor,” Louis promises.

Harry just laughs and kisses him.

Slowly, but surely, things go back to the way they were when the relationship was new. They only argue over stupid things and make up by giving blowjobs in the shower. It’s easy for them again. So when Harry proposes to Louis six months later, Louis tackles him in a hug and blows him on the balcony of their flat.

“Leah, you can’t stay home today,” Louis says. “You’ve no reason to.”

“But I wanna stay home with you and daddy,” the six year old whines.

Harry and Louis adopted Leah when she was three. It was only a few months after their wedding. They had only gone to look into adoption, but fell in love with the little girl who had beautiful brown curls and bright blue eyes.

“Papa and I have things to do today, darling,” Harry joins in. “Tomorrow is Saturday. We’ll spend all day together tomorrow, okay?”

Leah sniffs. “I don’t like school.”

“Nobody does, sweetie,” Louis says.

They finally get her on the bus and collapse on the couch.

“Can you believe how things turned out?” Harry asks suddenly.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just… Five years ago, I didn’t even know if you were going to be there when I woke up. I know you said you wouldn’t leave, but a part of me always worried that you would. And now, we’re married and we have a daughter.”

“I told you I would stay until you told me to leave,” Louis says softly.

“And I told you that you’d be here forever,” Harry smiles. “I love you, Louis.”

“I love you, too, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? :)


End file.
